


Little Green Notes

by Mochibat



Series: Hetalia oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Another old oneshot, M/M, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochibat/pseuds/Mochibat
Summary: Another old oneshot that was requested on Wattpad about 2 years ago
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826854
Kudos: 15





	Little Green Notes

The idea of giving notes was something based off of an event from their childhood. Alfred F. Jones remember all too well when in elementary school he found a little green note that asked him if he wanted to be friends. Ever since then he and the ever so quiet Kiku Honda had been inseparable. Years of ups and downs have come and gone, and now was the last day of high school.

Over the years, one thing did change. In their sophomore year Alfred had denied time and time again. Yet there was no denying it now. Standing by Kiku's locker, he slipped a little green note into it before sprinting up the stairs to watch from a safe distance.

Not a minute later Kiku walked down the hall and opened his locker. The little green note fell out. Leaning over to pick up the note, he unfolded it and read it. Both his and Alfred's faces turned red as a cherry when the note was read.

Kiku frantically looked around, clutching the green note to his chest. Alfred decided that he would come out. Walking down, Alfred watched Kiku notice him and waved shyly. The other boy stared, his warm brown eyes catching Alfred's. The sunlight reflected off of Alfred's glasses as he passed the window. And smiling, he said:

"So, do you have an answer?"

"Yes," Kiku replied softly, a gentle smile dancing across his face.

And with that, Alfred grinned and ran up to him, drowning him in a hug. Both laughed, feeling relieved that their feelings had been confessed. It felt like a breath of fresh air was taken in by the two of them.

While it was nothing compared the the confession before hand, their kiss felt almost the same.

Years later Alfred walked into the apartment he shared with Kiku. The house seemed empty, except the little green note he found on the counter. Inside it was the message he knew would one day come:

_Are you willing to marry me?_

Turning Around, Alfred grinned at Kiku and practically screamed, "of course!"

_"So, will you please be me friend."_

_"Of course, dude!"_


End file.
